


loud whispers

by manzido



Series: techno has problems [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Overthinking, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzido/pseuds/manzido
Summary: they were never this bad, techno had heard them from a very young age. they never wanted him to do such things. why do they suddenly want him to inflict harm on others- his family?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: techno has problems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	loud whispers

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble basically ig
> 
> no tw, a bit of dialogue
> 
> idk how to feel about this one but it do be like that haha

It started off as a simple duel. Techno playfully fighting his older brother, just fucking around.

But then something happened. he didn't remember what, but the screaming in his head became _so fucking loud._

Demands were made. He gave in.

His strikes were less sloppy and more precise.

Wilbur seemed to notice his change in demeanor almost instantly.

His older brother fought back but soon was on the ground, multiple cuts on his skin. The concern in his eyes turned to fear, him realizing how serious Techno was.

Techno brought his sword up, watching as Wilbur lifted his arms to form an x-block.

He swung the sword down, a small giggle slipping out-

But then there were arms around him, yanking him back.

The sword dropped in the grass just as he did.

"Oh, gods! Shit, Techno! What the hell was that?"

Techno stared at the ground, wide-eyed. He stared at his older brother who sat in the grass, shaking and covered in blood. There was a large cut on his arm, another across Wilbur's chest. Phil had pulled him back which prevented a worse outcome. The cut was shallow.

What the fuck??

"I don't-"

Arms were pulling him up and a quick exchange of words before he was being pulled somewhere else.

His younger brother Tommy pulled him away, a tight grip on his hand, "C'mon big man." The boy spoke, a faint edge to his voice.

Then he was in his room, Tommy leading him to his bed and sitting him down. Techno couldn't read his expression. Was he angry?

"I think dad'll be up 'ere soon. He's not mad. It was an accident." Then Tommy left, the door left cracked open.

He was alone. He didn't want to be.

He was going to lose his shit.

Time passed. The amount was unknown.

Eventually there was a soft knock before the door was pushed open.

"Dad?" Techno mumbled, lifting his head from the barrier he had created with his arms.

Phil took a few steps forward from where he stood in the doorway, gently closing the door. Carefully, he sat in front of his shaking son, the bed creaking under his weight. 

He so desperately wanted to comfort his son, who's eyes were full of tears.

"D-Dad, am I a monster?"

Pho froze as he watched the fear and pain wash over his son's face. He was speechless.

"Am I, dad? Don't lie to me."

"No, no. Gods no, Techno. I've seen so many monsters, and believe me, you're not one."

"You're lyin'!"

"I have no reason to lie, Tech. You are _not_ a monster."

Techno shook his head, lifting his hands to make some sort of gesture, trying to find the words, "T-Then why did I hurt Wilbur? Why didn't I stop? I could've stopped, but I didn't! W-Why did I enjoy it? If I'm not a monster, why did I enjoy seein' the fear in my brother's eyes?! Can you answer that, Phil? Can you find a way to justify me feelin' like that?"

By this point, Techno was _shaking._ His arms remained crossed over his knees. The boy's breathes were coming in at a faster rate and uneven, eyes not focused.

He inched forward and slowly placed his hands on Techno's shoulders to avoid startling him, "If you truly were a monster, would you show this much concern? Would you worry about your actions like this? You care, you regret."

"If- You- I was going to kill him if you hadn't stepped in. I would have killed him, Phil. M-My own brother! Wilbur! B-Because of what? I can't- I don't even remember why! How fucked up is that? Do you really want me aro-"

"You're my son! I would _never_ leave you. Techno, look at me." Phil said, gently lifting the other's chin, "Don't think about what could have happened, we can't change the past. Don't dwell on it. Think of the present, you and I, in your room."

"But Wilbur-"

"I spoke to Wilbur. He's upset, but he's going to be okay, he's going to forgive you if he hasn't already." He paused for a moment, "You lost control, we all do. We'll just have to make sure we work on it."

"You don't understand! I-I fuckin' wanted to kill him! Some sick part of me still wants to! They tell me to! They want me to! All they've been doin' is screamin' at me, demandin' that I take the sword and-and push it through his chest. They want blood, Dad. That's all they want."

"...who's telling you these things, Techno?"

Techno froze, eyes wide. His hand lay wrapped around his wrist in a white-knuckled grip.

Phil gently broke his hands apart and held them in his own, "Are you... Are you hearing things again?"

The pink-haired boy nodded, eyes dropping to their interlocked hands.

"How long?"

\----

Large warm hands held his shaking ones, oddly grounding him. He was pulled away from his panic to once again meet the worried face of his father.

"How long?" The blond asked.

He doesn't even remember what the previous question was.

"How long have the voices been back, Techno. Please." His father's tone was soft but demanding.

The thing was-

"They never left."

Phil stared at him... "So were they, uh, telling you to fight Wilbur? Kill him?"

"S-some of them."

"What do they tell you? Is it any different?"

He paused, tearing his gaze away from his father. There was a small squeeze on his hands.

"Please."

"They uh... they yell at me, scream. If I don't acknowledge them they get louder. Sometimes they're nice, they care and help me out. But like today, they wanted me to harm someone, kill Wilbur. Sometimes they tell me to-to hurt myself if I can't satisfy them- which I don't. They want so much." Techno took a deep breath, "I think I'm just losin' it. What do I do? I-I just- I don't know, dad _pleas_ e."

He looked back up at Phil, blinking away the tears that had built up.

"How do I make them stop?"

Phil leaned forward, scooping him in his arms, holding him tightly. The man's wings lay against him, and a hand resting at the back of his head.

Techno sighed, resting his head on his dad's chest.

"That's something we're gonna have to figure out. Together though. We'll look through those old books, see if there's anything familiar. I'm here for you. I don't know what you hear, or what you're told. If you get any weird feelings or urges, anything related to that, come to me."

"What if I hurt you? What if I lose my shit again?"

"As I said, we'll work on it. This is going to take some time, mate."

Techno sighed. He felt Phil tilt his head, "What is it?"

"How am I supposed to protect my brothers if _I'm_ the one hurtin' them?" He paused, "How do I help them face their fears if _I_ become what they're afraid of? How am I supposed to help them?"

"They don't hate you, mate. Listen to me. I spoke with both Wilbur and Tommy. They're okay, just a little shaken up. But that's _fin_ e. It's all gonna be okay, believe me. It's okay."

Phil's wings dropped along with his arms, gently setting Techno down. The blond stood up, straightening his clothes.

"C'mon. I'll show you, downstairs"

He shook his head. He was not ready to face his brothers. No.

A hand was placed on his, bringing him to his feet.

There was no escape.

Dad pulled him downstairs and into the kitchen where both Tommy and Wilbur sat.

He looked up at Wilbur who was already looking at him.

"Wilbur, I-" He cut himself off, "I'm so _fucking_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what the hell happened, I don't know what got into me. I _hurt_ you..."

It was silent, but only for a moment. There was a soft creak and the sound of the chair scraping against the wooden floor.

Wilbur sky towered over him. It was intimidating.

"It's fine, no need to dwell on it. It already happens. Don't overthink it. Sometimes you get stuck in your head and you can't control it- But I think you've forgotten about my friends, they've done much worse. I forgive you though. I could never hate you. Just caught me off guard." There was a small smile on his face, no anger in his eyes.

He didn't deserve it.

They shouldn't trust him. He couldn't even trust himself.

He shouldn't be forgiven so easily, if this even was that.

Why did they?

Why?  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> its 4am and school starts back up today but i say fuck that lmao
> 
> happy new years, let this be a better one
> 
> have a nice day, night


End file.
